For inter-module communication in computers, such as supercomputers, optical communication is used.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 59-111433, 05-211483, and 05-268386 discuss the related art.
In the above-described related art, at the time of power supply to communication devices which are capable of communicating with each other, a difference in the startup timing may be generated between the communication devices. In this case, the communication device started earlier may fail to receive an optical signal from the other communication device (communicating device) which has not yet started. This may be mistaken for an optical communication error.
It is an object of the embodiments to provide a communication device and an inspection method which are possible to reduce false detection of optical communication errors even if the startup timing is different between communication devices.